Misumi Nagisa:Zekons
Misumi Nagisa is the lead Cure from Pretty Cure World and a friend (or love interest), later wife of of Samuel Nakaoka the Second from Singular Rider S: Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is , and her mascot is Mepple. Appearance Like the original canon, Nagisa has short, pale orange hair and brown eyes. She usually wears her hair down. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a pink, zipped vest jacket, with a white and red shirt underneath. A grey skirt, yellow and orange socks, blue and white sneakers and a black wristband on her right wrist. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Nagisa was seen wearing a long, turtle neck, pink dress, with red and pink hearts, outlined with white, at the bottom. The dress itself was outlined with black, and had a dark pink color at the top. Along with it, Nagisa wore pale pink gloves and black shoes with small pink bows. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a pale pink hat, pink snow goggles, a pink coat, purple and red gloves, dark blue snow pants and red shoes. Nagisa was seen in her yukata as well. It is white with a purple bow around the waist, and had lavender designs at the bottom. On her feet she wore black and red sandles. When she is practicing playing lacrosse, she holds some of her hair up with a pink heart-shaped scrunchie and is seen wearing a red and white shirt with a number '7' inscribed on the front and 'Verone 7' on the back, black gloves, a black skirt with under shorts and red and white sports shoes. In the first season, Cure Black's outfit is a purple/black midriff top with ruffle trimming and a pink bow, and her black gloves are lined in pink and each feature a heart at the wrist. She wears a black skirt atop black mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming of each layer and she has a heart-shaped belt tied around her waist. Lastly, she wears black legwarmers with a hear Personality Like the original canon, she is more girly and image conscious. Unfortunately for Samuel Nakaoka's recklessness, she sometimes get angry at Samuel Nakaoka the Second who kissed her while grabbing her small breasts (the scene was removed in the English version due to sexual theme) and bite Samuel Nakaoka's hand by saying in anger "BAKAMON!!" ("It's your fault!" in English version). However, she has a feeling to Samuel Nakaoka the Second who saved from the strongest enemy. She and Samuel Nakaoka were now friends after defeating Zakeena together, but still be love interests mentioned by Daiki much as Samuel Nakaoka's annoyance. While she and Samuel Nakaoka the Second loving together, she was extremely shocked at Samuel Nakaoka's accidental marriage caused her to make Nagisa's temper and bite his hand. However, in the beginning of the first episode of Singular Rider: Max Heart 2, after Samuel leave and chose to abandon her while he attempt to use the Erase Card as it was shown accidentally slapping her (removed in English and Korean Dub), her personality was changed into cold-hearted and serious where Daiki was been attacked by her. Fortunately, Samuel Nakaoka showns his true feeling about Nagisa which is able to reconnects her and their love was now accepted. Unfortunately due to Samuel Nakaoka's cocky behavior, she most of the time losing her temper and bite his hand again. As in the end of Post-ZEXAL saga and the final movie of this arc, she and Samuel Nakaoka the Second were now reunited, claiming them by Zebra as successors of Hearts of Justice. History Samuel Nakaoka and Nagisa Nagisa Dies Again and Revival Again When Nagisa tries to protect Samuel Nakaoka the Second from Reginald who used his artifical Barian Power to transform Nash, she was killed by an angry Reginald by crushes her to death in explosion. This cause Samuel Nakaoka the Second became extremely enraged and transforms into BEAST Type HeatBlaze and destroys Reginald's Spirit Core for killing his wife. Shockingly, Yuma became despaired in horror about his ruthless actions. Afterwards, Samuel Nakaoka the Second who mysteriously left without saying which she found him near in the final episode of Gaim arc. Nagisa's Voice Change She was survived after nearly killed by Kumon's fatal attack only her voice deepen because Kumon damages her vocal chorder. Cardfight G Farewell of Nagisa Because of Nagisa's cloning revival previously in the present time, Sun and Moon Meeting Drakcel Revival as Asiga Due to Samuel Nakaoka's ruthless actions towards Reginald and Kumon, Nagisa was arrested, but spared by Drakcel. Asiga's True Identity Nagisa's Last Death As Samuel Nakaoka witness his friends were sent to the BEAST World, Nagisa (as Asiga) makes one last choice and tell him to tell Honoka and Hikaru to say sorry. Nagisa walked towards to Drakcel (in her body) and grab her. She then tells Samuel Nakaoka to kill both her and Drakcel much to his shocks. Samuel Nakaoka tries to tell Nagisa that was too reckless, but she yells to do it. Despite being hesitated, he transforms into Arisa form while her powers was still in his control. Drakcel tries to warn Nagisa that she and Drakcel were going to get killed, but she counters her that Drakcel selfishly stoles her body and she tells Samuel Nakaoka to destroy both. Unwillingly to accept her words, he used his Evolution Godbuster to kill both Nagisa and Drakcel. Nagisa see her husband and thanking him for killing Drakcel before she ultimately dies as Samuel Nakaoka screams Nagisa's name. Revival after Samuel Nakaoka's Last Duel In the last meeting to Zuzu and the others, Nagisa reappears in the sunset as he became shocked in joys with tears. Nagisa revealed Samuel Nakaoka and the others that she was revived by Drakcel because Samuel Nakaoka's Samuel Nakaoka's Last Request While they spents the last day of Team Samuel/ARC-V, Samuel Nakaoka the Second mysteriously left to the unknown location due to his crimes and sins about his brutal actions of killing Reginald and Kumon much to Nagisa's surprise. Marcus Damon told Nagisa that Samuel Nakaoka is no longer coming back to Team Samuel until he will come back in the far beyond future. Galaxy Saga Kojuranger/BEAST Steel Cure Black "Emissary of light, Cure Black!" 光の使者、キュアブラック！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku!" is Nagisa's alter ego, and she addresses herself as the emissary of light, like Cure White. Being the strongest in the duo, she is usually the one laying the most attacks, though she is not as fast and agile as Cure White. She uses her fists more than Cure White while Cure White uses her legs more when attacking. As a Cure, she becomes much more serious, and reveals more of her views on justice. Together with Cure White, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets from Pollun, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm. Trivia Category:Official Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures